Hermione's Blunder
by Maverick Casarin
Summary: WIP Hermione just turned 17. What happens when she rashly adds the wrong ingredients to her potion? This story will eventually include pairings: HG&SS, HG&HP, GeoW&HG&FW, HG&DM, HG&her wand. This story is a colaboration by My MiND and Maverick Casarin.
1. Hermione's Blunder

Disclaimer: all Harry Potter belongs to me. SYKE! This was gonna be a Harry/Hedwig romance fic, but we decided against it.

Hermione Granger was so excited. Today she turned 17. And you know what happens when a girl matures. Before heading to class, Hermione purposefully left late so she would get the dorm to herself. When the coast was clear she examined herself for any new growth. A sly smile claimed her features. So she wasn't bigger than Parvati but she certainly filled out. She decided to hike her uniform skirt up an extra inch just to celebrate this coming of age. It was all preparation for finally fulfilling the dream she had had since she was a first year: to lose her virginity to Harry Potter.

Snape was just wrapping up his explanation of how to concoct the perfect Pepper-up Potion when Hermione made a very uncharacteristic late arrival.

"I hope you have a good explanation for your tardiness, Ms. Granger" he snarled.

She looked at the ground in shame then lifted her head. No way she was going to let this snarky teacher get her down, "Not really, but considering I'm the best student you have, it doesn't really matter." Snape, for the first time, was caught off guard. He had never seen Hermione with this much attitude.

Determined to prove herself Hermione began concocting a Pepper-up potion. She rashly mixed the ingredients she knew by heart. As Snape monitored the class he suddenly caught a key mistake in Hermione's concoction. Instead of Boomslang, she had carelessly added Bunnispunk. However due to her former disrespect he decided not to say anything. In fact he decided to play a little game on the teenage girl.

"Ok class," said Snape with his silk voice, "Because the Pepper-up potion is used as a remedy, it doesn't hurt to try, even if you are not ill. I'd like you all to take a small taste of your potion, bottle the rest, label it, and place it on my front desk. Then you are free to leave."

The class cooperated.

After the bell rang Hermione knew Harry would be in his dorm for the break. She stood up and grabbed her bag when she suddenly felt a ripple of excitement pass through her. She knew Pepper-up potion made one feel good, but she felt sensational......... and oddly sensual. Snape suddenly got another idea. He approached Hermione coyly.

"I believe you are aware your actions were disrespectful," he said, "For that you will have detention today after classes let out."

"Fine." She said. And she raced off to meet Harry to utilize all the new sexual feelings coursing through her.

Snape simply turned back to prepare for the next class. Instead of creating a pepper-up potion, Hermione's blunder had concocted a Sensuality Potion that could not be released without experiencing a full-body climax.

So a very horney Hermione, reached Harry's dorm just in time to meet him before he went off to Quidditch practice.

"Harry!" she cried, "I desperately need to talk about something."

"Not now," he said, "I have Quidditch practice."

"Please, it is really important," Hermione's words were spoken in a breathy manner.

Harry confused by her manner, thought she really had a problem, "I guess I can spare a few minutes."

"Good," she said and closed the door to his empty dorm room.

"So what is the problem, Hermione?" asked Harry once they had sat down on Harry's bed.

"Well as you know I turned 17 today."

Harry nodded.

"Well now that I'm older I think I'm ready."

Harry gulped, "ready?"

Suddenly Hermione reared around and straddled Harry's lap and tackled him to the bed. "Harry! I want you."

"Hermione! What are you doing?!" He shoved her to his side and propped himself on one shoulder, "This isn't what I want."

Hermione did all she could not to jump back on Harry's frail physique. "But Harry, I love you. I mean, I've never told you, but from the first time I met you........."

By this time Harry had stood up and strayed away from the bed. "I don't think you are the one for me."

Hermione really should have been hurt by this but for some reason all she felt was sexually frustrated. "Ok but you don't have to love me. Maybe it isn't love. But we are growing and developing," suddenly she felt like she was loosing control again, "God Harry if we just had sex........."

"Hermione I just can't," Harry stormed off but not before adding, "What is with you today?"

After that Hermione still felt quite unsatisfied but knew she needed to attend detention with professor Snape. Recently blown off, Hermione was not only horney as hell but awfully P-O-ed. She stormed into Snape's classroom, threw her bag down and slumped into her chair.

"Nice to see you are on time, Miss Granger." Snape stood up and walked slowly towards the young girl. "Being that you were late for my lecture, how do you feel your potion turned out? Do you feel peppier?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.........'in a way,' she thought.

'Did she know she had screwed up her potion?' thought Snape.

Suddenly Hermione felt another sudden bust of sexuality, "mhuh," she moaned. Then she covered her mouth, 'did I really just moan?'

The corners of Snape's mouth rose as well as other things. "Miss Granger, do you realize you have received an F for today?"

"Just because I was late?"

"Your potion was incorrect." He informed her.

"How so?"

"Well, Miss Granger," her name rolled off his tongue in a way that brought tingles to her spine, "how have you been feeling today?"

"Horney," thought Hermione. Then she gasped when she realized that she said it out loud.

Snape was also amused by her upfrontness, but not surprised. "It happens that that is exactly the effect your potion creates. A few mixed up ingredient, like bunnispunk, and suddenly you have a combination that is hard to reverse."

Hermione gulped, "Can it be?"

"Well for a girl your age it is often difficult, but the is a way."

"What is it?"

Snape didn't know whether telling her would be too inappropriate. He wasn't normally too shy to say anything but at the moment he felt quite awkward, "Well........."

Hermione abruptly burst from her seat and grabbed Snape's cloak, "Please! I'm desperate." Her eyes shone with an intensity that made Snape feel like someone had slipped the potion on him. She let go on his cloak realizing how out of character it was. "Please," she asked again.

"Well, if you will have a seat and contain yourself I'll tell you."

She did that.

"The only way to relieve yourself is to experience a full body.........orgasm." He said the last word softly.

"Ok." She said, "I think I know who can help me."

"Whom are you talking about," it wasn't his place to get into a student's personal life but things had gotten inappropriate long ago.

"Harry Potter," she said grinning.

Snape scoffed, "I doubt Mr. Potter would be able to help you."

Hermione stood up and sat on the desk, "Why do you say that?"

He felt like a 14-year-old girl gossiping, "I just don't think he is......... man enough."

"Well do you think you could do better?" she said coyly. Hermione could hardly believe her own words.

Snape suddenly leaned in only inches from her face. She gulped, 'what was he going to do?' Though she knew the idea was wrong she couldn't help but want to.

Snape was equally disturbed by his own thoughts.

"I don't think this is the way to spend a detention."

He walked back to his desk. Both secretly felt a little let down. "I will have to prepare a workload of some sort for you later. For now you can go and work on that problem of yours. And if you need help," he cleared his throat," I mean advice or anything you know where to find me."

Normally Hermione would slip timidly from the room at the sharp tone of Professor Snape but perhaps due to the Sensuality Potion she decided to hike her skirt up an extra two inches before strutting out the door. Snape closed his eyes after catching a glimpse of her lacy white hot pants and spent the rest of his afternoon taming his Basilisk.


	2. Expedition For an Orgasm

Chapter 2 - Expedition For an Orgasm

Hermione proudly strutted out of Snape's classroom, only to panic as soon as she reached the hall. Hermione knew she had to approach the situation with Harry differently than before. This would take supreme seduction. Hermione had the perfect idea as to how to get Harry cornered.

Harry was putting his broomstick into his locker when he noticed a yellowed envelope wedged into the side of his locker. He set down his gear and cautiously opened it. His brow furrowed as he read,

"Dear Harry, a problem has arisen concerning the Death Eaters. It has come to my attention that a plan has been hatched to attack the school. Please come to the Room of Requirement for further details. Signed Albus Dumbledore."

Harry knew that the Room of Requirement manifested itself to the occupants needs; he only wondered why Dumbledore would arrange a meeting there.

Meanwhile, outside of the Room of Requirement, stood a one Miss. Hermione Granger, wearing only satin red lingerie under her robe. Guiltily she thought about the note she had just forged. She knew it was wrong to use Dumbledore's name to lure Harry into her clutches, but she was not sure how else to get him to comply.

She paced briskly up and down the hall visualizing a luxurious bedroom. Suddenly, a deep-red door appeared in front of her. "This had to be it," she thought.

All of a sudden she heard footsteps approaching, so she raced through the door only to be taken breathless at the beautiful room before her. It was even better then she had imagined it, with a large bed covered in rich tones of red, pink, and gold. The thick carpet felt like clouds beneath her feet.

Harry marched down the hall in deep thought, what if Voldemort was trying to get at him? Was his presence putting the whole school in danger? Suddenly he realized he was at the Room of Requirement. It was a blood-red door with an ornate handle. He knew this was it, and turned the handle. What he saw was not at all what he was expecting, before he could say anything, the door slammed behind him with a bang.

"Sorry to mislead you, but Dumbledore had nothing to do with this meeting," came a familiar voice.

Harry saw his friend emerge from behind him.

"Hermione!? What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Oh Harry, I have a problem, and I think you are the only one who can help me." Her voice had changed into a seductive growl that he had never heard from her before. He gulped as she slowly removed her robe. Suddenly things seemed a little familiar.

"I know you refused me last time Harry, but for reasons I do not wish to explain, I really need you to make love to me." She backed him closer and closer to the bed, then placed her hands on his chest and pushed. As he fell onto the mattress, she swiftly crawled on top of him.

"Please Harry, make me cum. I really need it," she cried desperately

Harry did not know what to do, she sounded sincere, and she had helped him out so many times. "Maybe, thought Harry, the touch of a woman will help me with my own problem." With his decision made, Harry moved into a clumsy kiss.

As Harry kissed her, Hermione's spine tingled. It was happening her plan, had worked! Now all she had to do was make him hard. Her hands traveled quickly down his back and around to his abdomen, then she grasped his manhood through his pants, only to find that it was hanging flaccidly. She heard him mewl as she unzipped his trousers and stroked his unimpressive length. He struggled as hard as he could to rise to the occasion, finally he was able to grow firm, however it was not Hermione he was visualizing. His enthusiastic thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a husky voice,

"Oh Harry" Hermione breathed as she leaned down and parted her lips. Just before she tasted, he pushed her away.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I have a secret that is preventing me from fulfilling your wishes."

"What do you mean?" she said exasperated

"I mean I can't do this." She looked inquisitively at him. She was his good friend after all, he should tell her.

"Hermione, I think I'm gay." He whispered. Hermione looked hard at her friend.

"Oh," she said quietly. Then she began to explain her problem to Harry. Since he had confided in her, there was no reason she could not confide in him.

"... so then Snape said the only way to counter the potion is to have an orgasm" she finished. Suddenly it made more sense to Harry. "I didn't want my problem to affect anyone other than those close to me," she explained. "I guess I could try Ron." The idea didn't appeal to her but it was better than banging, say, Malfoy.

Harry suddenly shifted uneasily, "I don't know if that is a good idea."

Hermione wasn't sure, but did Harry have other reasons for not liking the idea of her and Ron? "Harry, are you two?........."

"Yes. I mean no. I mean, I wish," his cheeks were bright red. "Anyways, the Weasley's are known for their large......... you knows."

Hermione thought about this, "Perhaps it would be a good idea to pay Fred or George a visit."

Harry smiled. So Hermione was still ultra horny and he was still extremely homosexual, but he was still glad they had this chat. It brought him closer to one of his good friends and telling someone his secret lifted a weight off his shoulders. Before continuing on her expedition for an orgasm, Hermione gave Harry a big hug.

"Thanks for your help," she smiled at her friend.

"Any time."

Next chapter up soon! Will our horny heroin be able to relieve herself? Will Fred or George be the one to make her see stars? What will happen to everyone's least favorite teacher, Professor Snape? Find out. – My MiND and Maverick Casarin.


End file.
